


Loose lips most certainly don't sink ships

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Phil's not dead, Post Avengers, natasha is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is very friendly with Clint while in medical, and Clint doesn't know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose lips most certainly don't sink ships

After the battle of Manhattan Phil Coulson woke up to find his favorite asset perched on a hospital chair.

"Clin'?" His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"Phil? Hey, you okay?" Clint asked.

" 'm fine." Phil moved to wave him off but aborted the motion in favor of touching Clint's cheek. "You're pretty."

"Thank you." Clint blushed. "Got you on the good drugs, don't they?"

"No, I always think your pretty." Phil complains. " 's not the drugs"

"You wouldn't say it without them though." Clint explains.

"That's dumb. I should always say it. You're so so so pretty. I like your hair, and your eyes, and your lips." Phil gently touched Clint's lips. Every word coming from his mouth sounded so earnest.

"Thank you." Clint smiles. "I'm glad you find me aesthetically pleasing." Phil snorts.

"That's not the half of it. That's just this much." Phil holds two fingers close together and shows it to Clint. "The rest is you, you when you make me eat, and when you break out of medical, and when you laugh at me for loving Captain America, and the way you trust me enough to sleep on my couch." Clint's blush deepened. "Also, you're taste in TV is horrible, in a good way. You're so nice. You don't just bow to authority. You were a mercenary, but you were still /good/. You're amazing Clint."

"I really wanna know what drugs your on." Clint states. "They seem amazing."

"No, you're amazing." Phil struggles to sit up.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt yourself." Clint pleads. Phil ignores him instead grabbing Clint's collar and mashing their lips together.

"Love you Clint." Phil whispers when they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry. You're high and I need not high Phil." Clint whispers. "I'll be back when your sober." Clint flees.

"Love you!" Phil calls after him. Clint definitely, one hundred percent, doesn't flinch. Instead he finds Natasha.

"What's up Hawk? Why aren't you in medical?" She asks. Clint forces his hands to stop trembling.

"He's high Tasha he said, said he loved me." Clint started laughing as he curled in on himself. "Why would he say that?"

"Maybe because he loves you." Natasha says. "Just a thought."

"No, why would he say it now? Why not before? Why not when I bring him food, or watch TV with him?" Clint was panicking.

"Because it's against S.H.I.E.L.D. policy for superiors to initiate a relationship." Natasha says flippantly.

"You didn't think that was important to tell me?" Clint roared. "You know what, whatever, I'm gonna go hide in the vents above his room until he's not hopped up on drugs." He disappears before she can respond.

"Clint?" Phil calls out as he's settling into place and Clint's breath catches. "Clint I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave. I fucked up." Clint hesitates before dropping out of the vent.

"Did you mean it?" Clint asked. Coulson didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I don't expect anyth-" Clint kissed him.

"Shut up."


End file.
